Careful
by slow-wind
Summary: " You brought your fat ass over here just to tell me someone broke your tv ? Boohoo get another one. " warning : asshole Izuku x Katsuki. Ratings Mature.
1. Fatso - 1

Normally Katsuki could deal with the noise, hell the neighbors before them were idiot pranksters who ended up getting evicted and Katsuki could see the same outcome for these party people that moved in a good six or seven weeks ago.

He hadn't met them in person because, to be honest Katsuki never did go outside. He wasn't interested in a social life , there was nothing out there for him. Growing up he'd been fed with a silver spoon and kept sheltered from the world.

Then suddenly he was pushed out. Suddenly he was supposed to know how to do certain things. Suddenly he needed to be 'Independent'. But anxiety, and unease of the world outside of his home had him shaking. He couldn't breathe outside, no matter how fresh the air.

He'd have sweaty arms and sweaty palms. Hyperventilating heart beating his chest up and weak in the knees. The feeling was awful and his parents didn't believe someone with a mouth like his could ever find displeasure being outside. Never did they when he explained that he couldn't step out there.

But apparently stepping out there was essential in order to survive. And shockingly it was necessary right now. Why ? Because those partyheads next door bumped the wall keeping their apartments separated so hard that Katsuki's flat screen tv fell off the wall and broke entirely.

The blond flinched when his smart tv hit the ground and a devastating clashing sound echoed throughout his apartment.

The only tv in his house was broken. Oh and this short fire-head was pissed. What in the hell was he supposed to watch his anime on now ? Especially when he was bored or waiting for the manga he ordered to come in the mail. What the fuck was he supposed to do in the mean time ?

When he finished online college classes and wanted to watch his tv shows ? Just what was he supposed to do ?

Without much thought the furious blond slid his dirty ripped house shoes on and grabbed his robe from off his livingroom floor slinging it over his arms.

Now if Katsuki was snoozing , he would've thought the tv fell by coincidence. But the fact that he was in the middle of watching tv, and a loud thump sent his tv tumbling off the wall he knew then.

That those piece of shits would have to pay for his tv ASAP or there'd be hell to pay. Katsuki may have been a bitch when outside surrounded by people , dogs, cats and buildings, but no body would bitch him out.

No body scared him and he was quick to throw his hands. Which was why he was taken out of public school at a very young age though thats a topic for another time.

The blond stomped outside his apartment giving little care for his rough appearance. Yeah he looked like a damn were-cat so the fuck what? His hair was always unnaturally wild, so damn unruly and impossible to tame. He hoped it made him look intimidating even with the lack of muscle.

Raising his fist he began to bang hard , damn near about to break the door off its hinges with mere anger and bare strength.

And just when he was about to start shouting, the door was lazily pulled open, music blaring louder then it was behind the door as a shirtless taller man stood in the doorway.

Looking quite unbothered by the glare the blond was throwing him, definitely not being slightly distracted by his oddly appealing appearance. 'What a show off , coming to the door with his toned body, fuck him'.

" Someone broke my fucking tv." Katsuki crossed his arms glaring up at the man who scrunched his face up in annoyance. Cold forest green eyes looked down at Katsuki like he was the most repugnant creature to ever exist.

" You brought your fat ass over here just to tell me someone broke your tv ? Boohoo get another one. " Curly green hair bounces with his head movement, eyes rolling as he spit his words out uncaring for what he'd caused or who ever he had in there with him. He even has the nerve to try and shut the door in Katsuki's face, but of course the blonds temper is lost when his weight was insulted.

Katsuki kicks the door open , the door flinging back and hitting the man in his obnoxiously pretty face. Katsuki's fist coming directly after the man was hit in the face by his own door. Yelping in pain as he was hit again, this time by fist.

The guy hunched over with his face in his hands groaning loudly, muffled curse words under his breath while Katsuki growled. Fist throbbing but he could barely feel it with that adrenaline rushing through his body.

" You piece of shit ! You're going to pay for what you fucking broke !"

" Woah bro ! "

" Oh my gosh deku !"

" Fuck you ! You, you asshole !" Before Katsuki could get another hit in and the fight could escalate. The green haired man was tugged back and held back by some guy with a ridiculously two toned hair style. Even so he was handsome as hell, looked just as good as the dumb fucker Katsuki punched.

Oh and he hoped he bruised his pretty face, since he thought he was superior enough to judge Katsuki's body.

And while Katsuki was going to force himself in just to beat the guys ass he was pushed back by a red-headed male, big red eyes and a strong body. His broadened shoulders and height was enough to block his view of the green haired male.

" Hey please calm down ! "

" Calm down? That asshole broke my tv! Whatever the fuck he threw into the wall made my tv fall! And then he has the nerve to call me fat! I'll show him fat! " Katsuki tried to step around the bigger man who absolutely made him feel as small as a doll. But was easily blocked.

" Huh ? Something hit the wall-, Oh ! Oh shit...that... that was actually my fault." The red head admitted while Katsuki's feathery blond eyelashes fluttered rapidly. The guy smiling sheepishly apologetic while it dawned on Katsuki that he might've just punched the wrong guy.

Might have,... cause this guy could be lying to cover for his stupid friend. But he looked like a very honest person not that , that meant he was. But if he was going to pay , hell Katsuki didn't give a fuck.

" Hah ? "

" I was wrestling with a friend. I'll pay for your tv I promise just-"

" Oh great thats all I wanted., The tv was a flat screen smart tv. Have it at my door by tomorrow morning. " Katsuki turned around no longer concerned with whatever they were about to do but the man was quick to grab his shoulder. Katsuki's body tensed as he glanced back at him.

" Why are you touching me?" The minute those words left Katsuki's mouth , the red head was quick to pull his hand away like he'd cut himself on the blonds not so broad shoulders.

" I'm sorry! I just uh...I never got your name." The guy was hovering over Katsuki's smaller self , which was making Katsuki feel quite threatened. He wanted to punch this guy for being big and scary.

" Bakugou. "

" Oh I'm Eijirou Kirishima! Nice to meet you even though this isn't the nicest meeting." But evidently this guys a sweetheart, Katsuki bets its hard on him where ever he goes. He looks dangerous despite the bubbly attitude.

" Yeah it isn't shitty hair. Instead of making nice with me, check on your asshole of a friend."

•

The sound of thumping dragged Katsuki out of his unconscious state of mind, tragically. The blond male was enjoying his slumber so well until that irritating noise went ringing throughout his apartment.

And groggily he realized the noise was a rather hard knocking.

Who in their right mind would come banging on his door so loudly and so rude? Did he have to kick someone off the railing of the apartments?

He knows it isn't early, since he sleeps in alot. But could they at least treat his door like it is too early to be knocking so loud?

Grumbling underneath his breath, he rolled off his air bed. It was surprising that he could even get good rest on it, since he had to wake up a few times a night just to blow the air bed back up. It was always deflating and that was truly annoying. The blond would most definitely buy a better bed when he had the money.

Working online just didn't bring in the kind of money you could earn out in that world out there, at least thats what Katsuki believed. Or maybe he just got the wrong damn job.

Once again. He cared not, to check his appearance and approaches the door with hot morning breath, drool stains on his face and an overlarge Eraserhead T-shirt hanging off his shoulders. Heroeraser head from the manga My Hero Academia would be so proud of him for wearing it to SLEEP, if he was real.

Snatching his door open he glared up at a stranger... then he realized the guy wasn't necessarily a stranger. He was the sucker from the night before and he was holding onto a large flat screen tv, one larger then Katsuki's original tv.

Well there was two suckers Katsuki met and it wasn't the Kirishima guy he expected to be standing in his doorway.

" The fuck are you here for? Where's shitty hair?" Katsuki has to restrain the urge to look smug when he sees the dark bruise going across the green haired man's face. Oh and that so, so dark eye of his. Katsuki had hit him hard and now he's looking like a dog with spots. He deserved that for calling Katsuki and all his glorious thickness 'fat'.

" Here to bring your tv fatso, and who the fuck is shitty hair?" Katsuki's eye twitched when he heard the name 'fatso' but decided to let it go, its obvious this guy wasn't all that in the head especially if he still had the balls to insult Katsuki's weight.

The blond just sighed dragging his hand down his face in annoyance and stepping out of the way to allow the man in. The guy was fairly tall , once again, he and the other makes Katsuki want to kick their kneecaps in.

" Where you want me to put it ?"

"Just put it down on the floor useless fucker and get out." Katsuki spat glaring at the mans flexing back muscles. Such a sweet face shouldn't belong to such a piece of shit. And that body looked damn right sexy, he had no right to make Katsuki feel so shitty about himself.

" By the way... my names Deku." Deku stands up after setting the heavy tv down. Katsuki didn't honestly expect the tv to be here so quickly in all honesty the guy hadn't even check on his broken tv to see if it was actually broke. Which it very much is, the screen's completely shattered inside.

But the fact that this large tv was here made him feel like they had no problems with money. Must be nice.

" Oh wow I care. Get out already." Why was this jerk making small talk? Didn't Katsuki make it obvious he didn't like him. He didn't need his name anyway they'd most likely never hear from each other again.

" Not yet sweetheart... You owe me."

" I owe you?" Red eyes lowered into a squint. Was this guy delusional? What could Katsuki possibly owe this piece of shit? Oh Katsuki wondered what was next to leave his yap.

" You busted my face up and I ain't cause yah any problems. I could just show twelve the footage I got of you punching me in my face, how I was viciously attack and ho-"Deku bats his eyes bringing his hand up to his bruised and battered face. Mentioning the police and how he could report Katsuki was enough to get Katsuki to corroborate. His parents weren't going to bail him out it he was arrested and not only that he'd probably be homeless when he got out.

That was way too much drama over a punched face. Katsuki did remember seeing a camera down the hall of the apartments and god, he could imagine how horrible it'd look. Him stomping out of his room and suddenly sucker punching his next door neighbor.

" Alright enough! The fuck do you want anyway?" The blond pouts, lip pushing out in irritation while he crosses his arms. Hard eyes staring up at Deku's shimmering vibrant eyes.

"Suck my dick and we're all even." Deku shrugged casually, though he looked so smug. Satisfied with how visible Katsuki's sudden displeasure was. The blonds body tensing up at the words leaving the green haired males snobby mouth.

" You aren't serious righ-"

" I'm very serious. It's probably the most action you'll ever see in your entire life." Deku leans over Katsuki who shrinks back visibly.

" Don't tell me you're scared? " the bruised faced man snorts as Katsuki's face burns up in embarrassment. His fist clenching at his sides while he restrains the urge to black Deku's other eye as well.

" Of course not ! I just don't want my mouth on your skin. Who knows what sort of diseases you have ! And you must be quite desperate-"

" Desperate? Never that. I just want to see you suffer... After messing up my pretty face how can I get laid looking like this?" Deku's large hands gripped Katsuki's chin, oddly gently. Tugging the blond's face up, his head tilted back where he was forced to stare up into Deku's eyes.

Even with all that mess on his tired face Deku couldn't help but think, fatso was fucking beautiful. Not that the aggressive little shit needed that added onto his ego.

" Now you have to pay for what you did with that little mouth of yours. I expect you at my place at 5:30pm no later and I mean today. Yeah ?"

Katsuki tugs his face out of Deku's hand, a shiver crawling up his spine at just how serious Deku's tone had gotten. He felt like he was backed into a corner and soon started to regret ever leaving his apartment to confront his neighbors.

He would've been just fine if he'd gotten another, but his temper always gets the best of him. Now it feels like his life just got ten times more complicated then it'd ever been.

Deku laughs taking a step back and turning away from Katsuki.

" I'm clean by the way. And a virgin like yourself could never convince me you aren't clean. I know you are and its a fact."


	2. exhilarating - 2

Katsuki did not panic, Katsuki was not sweating- alright thats a great lie. Katsuki felt like he'd just got done exercising. Something he's extremely too lazy to even try doing. Just thinking about it gives him headaches.

And just thinking about his current situation gives worse headaches and is causing him to work up one hell of a sweat. While he'd love to go over there looking and smelling funky just to turn Deku off.

He was already about to be humiliated, why make it worse going over there looking like the trashcan? So of course Katsuki was in his bathroom brushing his teeth. Eyes gazing at the warm bath he'd made for himself.

He wishfully gazed in lost hope that this bath would wash his stress away. He tried convincing himself this wasn't anything to panic about.

It was just a little dick, no biggie right? All he had to do was suck the cream out and all this could be forgotten, lost and never dug up again. Katsuki has no friends, he has no social life. No one would find out so whats the worse possible outcome?

Katsuki will have his new huge smart tv and he could ignore his neighbors like nothing ever happened. Everything would go back to normal, because that's how it needs to be. Katsuki just isn't good with change.

Once the fire head was done with his oral hygiene, he tugged his sweaty shirt over his head, mind wandering off to how awkward it'd be when he leaves Deku's place afterwards.

Mouth full of hot cum, and then he'd have to brush his teeth again. At least it was better then being charged and locked in jail. This little moment of his life wouldn't hunt him forever, sooner or later he'd forget Deku ever even existed. That bastard deserved to be pushed to the back of everyones mind. Katsuki just couldn't stand him.

He thought he was all that and a bag of chips, that he was better, superior. Maybe because he looked like a super model. Or was it his eyes ? Despite the cruel look under his gaze, they were bright and intriguing to the eye, like gemstones almost compelling you to never glance away.

He probably even thought his eyes were better then Katsuki's and his stupid fluffy hair.

Maybe if a better attitude was attached to his face Katsuki would probably want to be near the man. His face was lovely to glance at even with those ugly angry bruises Katsuki put on him.

But even so, a better attitude never made Katsuki want to surround himself with anyone.

Minutes later the blond found himself lying in his hot bath water. Gazing up at the ceiling with nothing particular in mind. His tensed body was finally beginning to soften up a bit, muscles relaxing as his heavy blond eyelashes fluttered tiredly.

Once this was all over, Katsuki was going to catch up on all the episodes he knew he was missing out on. He could be stuffing his face full right about now, and just because he was on the heavy side of weight didn't mean his diet was completely shit.

He actually ate quite healthy, fat just sticks to his body and he does nothing to work it off. Not that he even feels the need to. Katsuki loved himself all around. And other then his hobby of reading comics and watching anime.

He enjoyed cooking and pretending as if he was on a television show. Talking out loud about the dishes he'd made, which was probably the weirdest shit he could ever do surrounded by normal people.

But when you live alone with literally no one in your life, barely even your parents, you tend to do things like that. Gotta use your voice some time or another.

Katsuki also had a favorite actor on the big screen he'd love to watch anytime and at all times. His name's Toshinori Yagi, he'd played in many movies but his favorite character that Mr Yagi had ever played had to be All Might.

And you'd think that because Mr Yagi lived in the same city as Katsuki, he'd wanna get his ass out into the streets and hopefully bump into him. Yeah that was a distant dream.

Mr Yagi was old as hell now, probably the same age as Katsuki's own parents. Though his sexy younger self was what made Katsuki realize he was quite gay. And when he thinks about it, it's repulsive because he now sees the man as a father figure, not that his father wasn't any good, but when Katsuki found himself unable to talk to his parents to express emotions he barely knew how to control.

Mr Yagi was always there, smiling on his tv screen and leaving a message to cheer up anyone who felt down. It was ridiculously helpful for Katsuki and that childhood crush morphed into a platonic love for the character All Might and the person Yagi.

Katsuki's eyes open slowly as a shiver runs up his body. He's quick to realize his body is no longer enveloped in warm water. Hell the water was down the drain and there was nothing but a thin line of water left filling the tub.

He must've fallen asleep . Thinking about all his hobbies and favorites, he hadn't even remembered his eyes shutting. He was just relieved he hadn't drowned. And now he needed to take a actual shower, one because all he did was soak, two because its cold and three-

Wait... what time was it ? How long was he asleep? he faintly remembers walking into the bathroom around three o'clock pm. And right now, his skin was all pruney, so maybe he had been lying here a good thirty minutes?

The blond grumbles under his breath in irritation, He couldn't believe he was still freaking out over what Deku said. For goodness sake this was probably a damn prank, there was no way that guy was so desperate as to want his neighbor to suck on his meat like a leech.

But then again, the guy did look pretty serious and Katsuki didn't know him well enough to dismiss it as a joke.

So regardless of how he feels, he's still going to stomp his ass over there and get this over with. And he's going to do it fearless.

Fearless ? Ha, Katsuki could only dream. His damn knee's were shaking and he hadn't even knocked yet. So maybe he was a twenty two year old virgin, mouth wise and of course any other way around. What did you expect he was home schooled after public school failures in elementary. And he's currently doing college classes at home.

And sooner or later he's going to have to step out of his apartment to live his life but until then he'd prolonge his days being a shut-in.

Being the introvert he is, there wasn't many chances where he could meet someone and genuinely like them to the point of sexual desires. So he just stuck to porn and his hand. Inexperienced he is but what's the rush ?

" Just do it Katsuki damnit !" The angry blond shouts at himself bringing his fist up to knock , but the door was opened by a very amused looking Deku who probably just saved his door from another dangerous beating.

Katsuki nearly jumped out his shoes when the bruised faced males face appeared in the doorway with his very tall body.

" Who the fuck is Kacchan?" Deku asked wondering whose name fatso was shouting outside of his door. Deku knew exactly why he was here of course. It's five thirty pm, time to get this session of heat started. Saying that he was excited was quite the understatement he couldn't wait to see Katsuki's face all messy and flushed, perfect plump lips surrounding his cock.

He's going to degrade the blond so bad it almost makes him feel bad, almost makes him feel devilish. But thats where the fun comes in.

"Kacc- how the fuck does Katsuki sound like Kacchan?! My names Katsuki you damn moron!." The blond growled wondering if being hit in the face by his own door damaged his hearing too. And was Katsuki really that loud ? He could've sworn that was said under his breath.

"So you talk to yourself Kacchan? thats creepy as fuck. "

"Thats not my name you fucking bastard!"

" Its either Kacchan or Fatso your choice." Deku teases, a small grin forming on his face as he watches the blond's eye twitch along with his fingers. Its obvious this guy was very violent but he looks so utterly cute all angry and irritated. Deku just couldn't help himself. Never could he, he loved irking people. It was just in his nature.

And Kacchan was an easy target.

" You know you're a fucking dick!"

" A big one." Katsuki squinted his eyes before his face lit up in flames when he caught onto the second meaning to Deku's words. Watching as the man back away from the door motioning with his finger , telling Katsuki to come in.

"Lock the door behind you doll. " Deku's gaze swallowing up Katsuki's thick figure with bedroom eyes. Watching the blonde fidget around nervously as he stepped into Deku's apartment.

Doing as told and Katsuki shut and locked the door, while they stood in the livingroom. Katsuki's back pressed up against the door while he gazed at his feet trying to calm his racing heart.

"L-look can we just get this over with ! Like right now and then I can go-"

" Oh babe... you mean just drop to your knees? Thats not gonna work for me I love foreplay. Gotta get me up first." Deku pulls his shirt over his head tossing it on the floor. He gave little care for being in the livingroom, his roommates wouldn't be back for a while and he had to place to himself.

What better to do then fuck with Katsuki's head ?

" F-Foreplay? Who the fuck agreed on that-"

" You did the minute you stepped into this apartment. If you don't like it, doll you could always run away." Deku's smile was so fucking crooked, the smile of a predator daring their pray to make run for escape, like it'd be more exciting to watch him try.

Katsuki hates how it makes his body feels. The way he reacts under the cold gaze of the larger man. He couldn't even find an answer just simply nodding quietly. Like hell he'd run away, he didn't know the consequences of running and it seemed like Deku loved to 'play'.

" Call me Izuku when I speak to you." Katsuki's eyes were glued to Deku's body, the man was hiding so much muscle under that shirt. Pretty skin covered in scars and Katsuki would be a liar if he said it wasn't sexy.

And it looks like his hair is naturally green. Just look at that happy trail. Suddenly Katsuki was aware of his staring and rapidly forced his eyes into a different direction. This is embarrassing. Why couldn't Deku look repulsive? when he looks like a damn model, Katsuki's body betrays his mind and just how scared he think he is.

" Why? I like Deku better-"

" I didn't ask. I said call me Izuku and thats what you'll do, yeah ? " Izuku speaks , fingers twitching with the urge to touch. Shit , he didn't realize he wanted more then the blonds mouth on him, he wanted to explore his pretty body.

He wanted to stuff his hands in the blonds gym shorts and grope that ass of his, so round and plump like his thighs. Goodness, so chubby, it made Izuku so excited. His plump self was fat in all the right places.

" Yeah... Izuku."

" Good, c'mere, standing way over there won't get anything done." Izuku knows he's scared, the guy already figured it out. He's a little adult virgin who hasn't gotten a taste of the kitty nor the dick. The green headed man could honestly say this guy was missing out.

Katsuki hated this feeling, of actually being shy. And nervous, these kind of emotions didn't suit him well. And he'd lash out eventually if he didn't get it under control.

Katsuki sighed stepping towards Izuku, his steps were slow and cautious as if he were ready to run away when he felt completely threatened, other than punching on the guy again.

The minute Katsuki stood directly infront of Izuku, he was snatched up onto the taller mans toes and pulled into a kiss he hadn't known how to describe.

On his tippy toes he couldn't find the strength to pull away from Izuku's soft lips. The taller man prying his mouth open with his soft tongue and caressing every inch of his mouth. Katsuki stood still with his jaw laxed unmoving since he didn't know what to do, not that he even had the strength to corroborate...

Because this feels, good. The firm grip he has on Katsuki's face as he tongue fucks his mouth open. The feeling unlike anything Katsuki had ever imagined, didn't feel like some fairytale but it was leaving him breathless.

Katsuki moaned and the sound went straight down on Izuku as he swallowed up the shorter mans sounds.

" wa-wa-" Katsuki pulled away barely sucking in enought air to keep him going before Izuku was back at him again. Teeth tugging on his bottom lip roughly while he whimpered helplessly.

Beginning to finally kiss back. Izuku pulled away a laugh rumbling through his throat ad he leaned back in to peck Katsuki lips.

' I wanna touch you '

" You suck at kissing, didn't you at least practice on pillows?" Even through Katsuki's lust hazed mind he growls. Flustered cheeks and wet kiss-swollen lips.

" No I didn't. but I bet losers like you did. Bet you practiced for hours-"

"Hey hey... don't get smart, you're gonna be learning how to use that mouth in a minute." Izuku slides his thumb over Katsuki's lips. A wicked smile forming on his face as Katsuki looks nervous again.

" Hey now, where'd the attitude go?"

The blond stared up at Izuku's dick from below him. Wondering how something so large would fit in his mouth. He knows he's a loud mouth but that never meant his mouth was big.

Deku has a cock made to fit his built body. Those sexy arms, that could lift Katsuki up with little strain. Those fucking legs, and his chest, height and broad shoulder. He could completely squash Katsuki beneath him and the blond didn't seem to notice until now.

When he's on his knees underneath him, practically drooling at the sight. Heavy balls hanging beneath while the man above him palms his cock slowly, just to the sight of Katsuki's curious face.

Kacchan was nervous of course, he didn't want to end up enjoying this but by the looks of it, he already was. Katsuki wondered what kind of shit he had to be into if he liked his pride being tormented.

Addressed as some desperate horny slut and Katsuki was kinda digging it. Even with the known fact that he wasn't supposed to gain pleasure out of this.

He was being used, even with that thought in mind. Katsuki's mouth falls open when Izuku grabs him by the hair tugging his head back, with his heavy member in hand he guides himself to Katsuki's small mouth watching as the blond sticks his tongue out.

he wanted to taste.

"Eager aren't you bitch?" Izuku's question obviously wasn't meant to be answered, being that right after he said it , Katsuki was straining. Mouth wide as Izuku slides down his throat slowly.

He gags struggling to relax as his throat trys to push the foriegn object out.

"Relax baby, I'm not gonna kill you." Katsuki glared up at Izuku who's groan cut off into a short laugh. The blonde's eyes waters as he realizes Izuku isn't going to pull up unless he relaxes.

So thats what he does, he continuously swallows around Izuku, gagging slightly and trying to restrain the urge his throat has to rid the thing clogging his airway. Face burning red as his eyes lower while he makes eye contact with Izuku.

"Good." The green haired man groans head falling back as he pulls out. Chest heaving as he suppress the almost unbearable desire to plunge himself back into that heat recklessly.

Oh was he being generous. Watching as Katsuki's has a coughing fit. Tears already rolling down his pretty face. And it didn't take long for him to calm down. The fit dying down as he looks up at Izuku squirming underneath his gaze.

Katsuki licks his swollen lips as he eyes Izuku's angry red cock. This was... was better then porn, maybe he wasn't aloud to touch with his hands and experiment but he could touch with his mouth.

And that's, exhilarating.

"Breathe through your nose." Katsuki nods openning his mouth again, subconsciously spreading his legs wider as he waits for Izuku to use his mouth again. Tongue drooping over his lower lip.

Oh but opening those legs didn't go unnoticed. Izuku seen the way he wiggled and he couldn't believe the little virgin was getting off on this and barely anything had been done.

How can you humiliate someone who enjoys every bit of it, even down to their own embarrassment. And why did Izuku like that so much?

" I won't go easy on a slut like yourself, Kay? so don't die. " the only warning Izuku gave before all restraints were burned to crisp and he was fucking himself down Katsuki's throat.

It felt so good and Katsuki was taking him alot better, gagging everytime Izuku's dick hit the back of his throat, but swallowing around his cock, sendings waves of pleasure up Izuku's spine.

Izuku uses his grip on Katsuki's hair to drag the blond down on his length watching Katsuki's eyes roll, spit bubbling up and drenching his cock. Wet and sloppy, the blond moaning wantonly around his cock and it felt so fucking good.

"F-fuck, you're doing so good." Izuku bites at his lip, Katsuki reacting to praise by going in himself, tongue swirling against the underside of Izuku's member, moaning when his throat was stretched, the burning sensation and the pounding of his head ramming against the back of Katsuki throat.

Katsuki's eyes grow darker with his arousal, every thrust delivered has him swallowing greedily. Neglecting himself completely when he's free to be as shameful as he pleases. Completely focused on... receiving praise for being a-

" Good little bitch, Yeah? You like this shit." Izuku's so turned on, they were barely five minutes into this and Katsuki already caved to his inner-thot instincts. He wasn't supposed to enjoy this but the way Izuku's dilated eyes watched his every movement turned him on, he cared little for why he should hate it.

Or the fact that he'd only met the man yesterday night. How he's a stranger, a big dick stranger with his fat cock stuffed down his throat. Katsuki should be ashamed, but instead he's leaking.

Hard in his gym shorts legs spread wide while his own hand wrapps up around his own throat. Where he could feel Izuku thrusting, using his throat like damn fleshlight. Like he thought before, exhilarating.

Katsuki didn't know what he enjoyed most, how it hurt ? Being called a good bitch? The praise or the berating, all of it was getting him so high, how could he possibly think straight? his damn head was spinning.

"Shit." Izuku snarls lowly his precum mixing with Katsuki saliva, not that he could tell he just new and Katsuki was just swallowing it up. Even though Katsuki didn't know what the fuck he was doing he felt good, like he was a damn natural at this.

Izuku's eyes drop below Katsuki's face and down between his legs where he can see a nice thick tent in his gym shorts. There it is, a nice long thick dick print. Izuku bet his dick was pretty all flushed red and untouched. What he'd give to just snatch Katsuki up onto his shoulders and utterly obliterate his innocence.

Izuku's mouth stretched wide, the corner of his lips tugged up revealing his sharp canines of his as he shoved his foot down between Katsuki's legs. Watching Katsuki go cross eyed his legs jumping while he gagged.

" Naughh!" The muffled sound leaves his mouth while he chokes, throat compressing around Izuku's cock while the both of them moan. Katsuki trys to scoot his hips back on legs that never stopped shaking, but that only result to Izuku adding more pressure and gyrating his foot on Katsuki clothed cock.

" Don't move, take it like a good boy." Izuku hums , oh he was so fucking close, this would be the quickest Izuku ever cums from just head. Maybe Katsuki's inexperience turns him own ? Or maybe the fact that he's enjoying it as if he's the one being sucked off.

Other people love being in control taking their slow ass time while sucking Izuku off, not even doing that great of a job with their lose lips, but Katsuki, he just takes it. Like a good boy.

Katsuki hadn't moved an inch fingers trembling as he reached for something to grip. Moaning loudly even with the dick in his throat, he felt so good why'd he like this so much?.

This cock could be in his ass, would it feel as good as being throat fucked ? Would the burn excite him ? He's only ever had his fingers up there. How would Izuku fuck him if he asked, maybe even begged?

Katsuki's eyes were in the back of his head he was so gone, now rolling his hips up into Izuku's foot legs beginning to shut with his oncoming orgasm.

" Shitttt ! " Izuku pulls out of his throat leaving Katsuki's to gasp, bruised red lips stretched open and covered in saliva while Izuku began jerking himself off , pressing his foot down harder on Katsuki crotch. The blond arching up with a very hoarse and very sexy moan.

And that was all it took, Izuku was a goner. Katsuki's blown out eyes watching him cum in fascination his own climax sneaking up on him right after Izuku's.

Izuku continues to milk himself dry watching his cum squirt all over Katsuki's face and his black T-shirt. Shaking with the strength of that orgasm.

The taller male was slowly coming down off his high , when he noticed Katsuki whimpering , shaking as he pants just as hard as Izuku. and then, that's when he notices it.

The cum leaking down Katsuki's leg and puddling just beneath him.

" Look at you, you're so slutty Kacchan. If only I'd known." Izuku strokes himself lazily while Katsuki looks up at him dazed as if he weren't really there. Like his soul was somewhere else.

But that didn't last very long, Izuku could see it on his face when the reality of what just happened hits him hard. His body instantly teased as he looks down at himself.

Soaked in his own cum , soaked in Izuku's cum.

Where had he gotten lost in his mission of not being reported to the police? What happened? He'd just lost himself in the moment and now the silence between them were deadly.

At least deadly for him , since Izuku looked like he was about say something degrading to Katsuki, Maybe ask him questions like , does he suck all his neighbors off? Or who knows what?

Katsuki feels disgusting. Humiliated and ashamed.

He enjoyed sucking on a stranger and this was the absolute worse outcome.

But he could leave now, and never look back at this. How he let himself sway like that, his resolve wasn't strong at all.

And suddenly, before Izuku could even open his mouth to say anything else, Katsuki had stood up abruptly, never bringing his gaze up to meet Izuku's and on wobbly legs he sped walk to the door slinging it open and rushing out.

Just radiating embarrassment.

Oh well, he's really got Izuku's attention now.


End file.
